Sharks and Cherry Blossoms
by Lisha Close
Summary: A set of drabbles for KisaSaku. It's unusual I know. I just ship them more than ItaSaku. The Akastuki and Team 7 will appear from time to time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Omg, 5000 views total on all my stories? Thank you so much! I have 1000 on my Harry Potter fanfic, as well as my Akastuki no Hana Naruto fanfic! The rest all divided on my 5 other stories~ Love you all!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, Hell froze over.

* * *

Sakura thought her filght would only involve long conversations about sharks.

Not a terrorist.

"Everybody stop and put your hands in the air!"

She sighed, holding back Kisame.

"Not here, you might crash the plane with your strengh." Sakura whispered.

"You're one to talk." he huffed.

"You two, stop whispering to each other and put your hands up!"

Seeing as they were close enough, the pinkette simply replied:

"Shut up!"

She threw an upper cut at his jaw, sending him flying over a few rows of seats and into the bathroom, knocking him out cold.

She huffed and went back to her seat, Kisame following her.

"Nice job, Pinky."

"Oh hush, Blue."

* * *

I know, I know, it's short. I'll add more chapters as time goes by.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. It's late and I woke up early. I'm obviously tired and shouldn't be writing. But my brain decided he didn't need sleep. So here we go, a quick drabble. I will write more about the pets if you guys want me too.

Edit: This story is also going to be on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the pets.

* * *

"Kisame. Why. Is. The. Dog. Pink?"

Kisame backed up a step, paint brush in hand.

"Blueberry kept running into me, it was his fault!"

Sakura stepped into the room, scanning the walls. It was nicely done, and she was about to calm down when she saw blue in the corner.

"Kisame. Why. Is. The cat. Blue?"

"Strawberry wanted to climb the walls, she's the one to be glaring at!"

"You're the one who supposed to watch them! You could have given them treats and turn on the tv to distract 'em."

"I have no idea where the treats are or the remote is! You put them somewhere, I don't know!"

"I left a note on the fridge!"

"Where? I didn't see it!"

Sakura stomped into the kitchen, walking up to the fridge, only to see ripped paper on the floor in front of it.

"Strawberry!"

Their cat slowly walked over, stretching her back.

"Did you tear up the pink paper?"

"Maow."

"What did I tell you?" Kisame said, grinning.

Sakura spun around, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Kisame. Hug?"

"Come here, Cherry Blossom."

He hugged her, paying close attention to her stomach.

"I know it's because we're getting twins, but I doubt the kids would like a pink dog and a blue cat." smiled the soon-to-be mother.

"Really? I think they would love 'em."


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeyy there! It's 10pm and I woke up at 6am. Once again, I'm very tired. But that's usually the time I get my best ideas. Anywho...Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own Naruto!

* * *

"Oh my God, Kisame!" screamed Sakura as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Come on, you can do it Sakura!"

"Aaargh, you just had to knock me up with double pain!"

"Hey, it's going to be more than worth it!"

"I-ugh- know they-oof-will be!"

"Keep it up, keep pushing." said the doctor.

If you haven't guessed yet, she's going through childbirth.

"I'm trying!" she shouted, pushing with all the strength she could muster in her pain.

The first baby's head slid out, the doctor encouraging Sakura to keep going like so.

But Sakura was in intense pain.

"I can't-"

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Hidan as he barged in.

"Shut it!" Kakuzu pulled him back outside.

That gave Sakura the strength to push the rest of the baby out.

"Ouahh, oaaaaah!" She cried out.

"Yes! Next one, Cherry Blossom." said Kisame, smiling.

"Kisame, I don't know if-"

"DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!"

"Naruto, get out now." said Sasuke, dragging Naruto by his collar.

She had managed to get the baby's head out, and one final push was all they needed.

"Uahhh, uaaah!" He cried out.

A yellow bird flew into the room the moment the twins were in her arms.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD, YEAH."

"YOU get back here, idiot." said Sasori as he pulled him out.

"But the bird, un...!"

"Leave it be."

The bird landed on Kisame's shoulder as he and Sakura smiled at each other, knowing they were not only blessed with twins, but also with great, stupid friends.

* * *

Disclaimer: Quotes(?) by Shia Leboeuf


End file.
